Queenslayer
by BarrZ
Summary: En vez de dirigirse al Norte con Jon, Arya decide que la venganza es más importante. Esta historia participa en el reto 89 'La muerte es tan... definitiva' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.


Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R.R. Martin

Esta historia participa en el reto 89 'La muerte es tan... definitiva' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.

* * *

 **Desembarco del Rey, 302 ac**

Al fin, después de tantas leguas de viaje, había llegado a Desembarco. La última vez que había estado en esta ciudad, la cabeza de su padre estaba clavada en una pica, en los muros de la Fortaleza Roja, y era precisamente por eso por lo que había vuelto aquí.

Por venganza.

Joffrey fué un niño malcriado y cruel, y había muerto de la forma en la que se merecía. _No, yo le habría hecho sufrir más. Gritar y rogar para que terminara su sufrimiento… como lo habría gozado._ Pero en el fondo, Arya era consciente que la muerte de su padre no recaía solo sobre sus hombros, si no también en los de la ramera de su madre, la _reina_ Cersei. Hoy era el día en el que, en su nombre y en el de todo el Norte, menos esos bastardos de los Bolton de los cuales su hermano se había encargado, se vengaría la muerte de su padre, Eddard Stark, y el de todos los norteños que habían perecido en la masacre de la Torre de la Mano.

Fue de camino a esta maloliente ciudad donde supo que su hermano Jon había abandonado la Guardia para reclamar el Norte junto a Sansa. Se tropezó casi por accidente con Pastel Caliente, quien seguía tan gordo y amigable como antes de irse a Braavos, quien le explicó que los Bolton habían caído ante una hueste liderada por su hermano.

Grande fue la tentación de ir al Norte entonces, pero tanto Jon como Sansa creían que estaba muerta, y ella aun tenía nombres que tachar de su lista. Probablemente fue esta la única decisión en la que titubeó desde que se separó de Gendry en las Tierras de los Ríos, pero la Arya que había regresado de Essos no era la misma que la que se crío en Invernalia.

Ahora no tenía rostro, no tenía nombre si ella no lo quería. Y solo volvería a tenerlo cuando la sangre de la puta de la reina estuviera entre sus manos.

Entrar en Desembarco no supuso dificultad alguna, al fin y al cabo nadie la reconocería ni aunque no hubiera llevado puestas una de sus máscaras, pero toda precaución era poca si quería infiltrarse sin problemas en la Fortaleza Roja, pues estaba repleta de capas rojas y doradas, sin contar a la Guardia de la Reina.

Pero al menos no tenía que entrar por la puerta.

Recordaba todas y cada una de las paredes dentro de la Fortaleza, al final, perseguir a ese maldito gato durante días le había servido de algo, así que después de entrar por los túneles que una vez la pusieron a salvo, apareció como por arte de magia en los pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja.

Ocultándose entre las sombras, esquivando guardias y haciendo menos ruido que el caer de una pluma, llegó finalmente frente a los aposentos de la reina.

Esperó ahí durante horas, aguardando el momento en el que aparecieran aquellos cabellos rubios que tanto había deseado arrastrar por el suelo. Sin embargo, no todo podía salir siempre a pedir de boca.

La reina llegó, cuando la luna llena brillaba en el cielo, pero no estaba sola. La acompañaba el hombre más grande que vivía entre los muros de la ciudad, equipado con una armadura negra, pero con el símbolo de la Guardia Real. _Así que la Montaña sigue viva y coleando. Otro bonito nombre que poder tachar de mi lista._

"Esto será todo por hoy, Ser Gregor. Quedaos aquí y que nadie me moleste" ordenó Cersei a su protector, quien asintió con la cabeza y se quedó, cual estatua, guardando la puerta.

 _Esto complica las cosas…_ pensó Arya. Sabía que matar a la Montaña era posible, pero la lucha atraería a más guardias, y aunque consiguiera vencerle, sería imposible matar a la reina después, y aquél era su principal objetivo.

Sabiendo que seria imposible para ella pasar por esa puerta, le quedaron dos opciones.

La primera era simplemente esperar oculta durante un día entero, esperar a que la reina saliera de las habitaciones y luego infiltrarse dentro.

La otra consistía en escalar los exteriores de la Fortaleza Roja y meterse por la ventana de la habitación, pero el riesgo era demasiado grande incluso para ella, así que desestimó pronto esa idea, por lo que se decidió por la paciencia.

 _Llevo muchas lunas esperando este momento, si esperar un día más significa tener mi venganza, así sea._

Salió de la Fortaleza Roja sin ser vista y pasó la noche entre las gentes del Lecho de Pulgas, el barrio más pobre de la ciudad

* * *

No había sido difícil colarse dentro. Uno pensaría que la cámara de una reina estaría permanentemente guardada, pero ni una sola alma la había interrumpido desde que entró en el castillo. Algo que ver con una reunión entre señores tenia a todo habitante de Desembarco congregado cerca del antiguo Pozo Dragón, pero aquello no le interesaba lo más mínimo.

Después de tener su propia pelea personal con la cerradura, que le había costado dos ganzúas y un buen dolor de cabeza, se quedó escondida en el gigantesco armario al lado de la ventana. Y esperó.

Tras un par de horas de espera, pudo oír pasos acercándose a la puerta, aunque el metálico sonido de las armaduras tapaba quien o cuanta gente venía, fue fácil distinguir la voz de Cersei.

"¡Esa maldita ramera!¡El inútil de Robert ni siquiera pudo matarla y aquí esta ahora, con sus putos dragones amenazando mi corona! Por no hablar del bastardo de Ned Stark…" gritaba la reina de Poniente, claramente enfadada.

"Dejadme sola, y si alguien viene a incordiarme haré que Ser Gregor le enseñe porque nunca hay que cruzarse con una Lannister."

Desde el armario, Arya pudo ver el abrir y cerrar de la puerta, mostrándole una cara que ya conocía muy bien. Estaba muy cambiada, pero seguía siendo fácilmente reconocible pese a que ya no lucía aquella melena dorada.

Puede ser que Cersei estuviera al borde de la locura, pero en la calma de su dormitorio, no hizo mas que beberse una jarra entera de vino del Rejo y acostarse, ignorante del peligro que la acechaba desde la oscuridad.

Sin perder más tiempo y sintiendo las ansias de sangre y venganza recorrer todo su cuerpo, Arya se quitó su máscara y salió sigilosamente del armario, con su daga colgando en su cinto. Desenfundó el arma y saltó a la cama, tapándole la boca a una sorprendida Cersei, quien sentía ahora el frío acero en su cuello.

"Nunca debiste olvidar al Norte, _alteza_ " susurró Arya, escupiendo todo el veneno que tenía en su interior "Tan orgullosa y obstinada… _un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas_ " se mofó la Stark, quien cada vez presionaba más su daga en el pálido cuello de Cersei. La loba se q esbozó una sonrisa, no una de alegría sino de locura, de alguien a quien la obsesión le ha carcomido por dentro. "¿No me reconoces, Cersei? Soy Arya Stark, hija de Ned Stark, y el Norte nunca olvida".

Los ojos de Cersei se abrieron como platos, momentos antes de que su boca se llenase de sangre y las sábanas se tiñeran de rojo carmesí.

* * *

Bueno, ¡pues hasta aquí hemos llegado!

Mi intención original era alargarlo un pelín más y que se viera su pelea con la Montaña al salir Arya del cuarto, pero este final me ha convencido más al final.

Espero que os haya gustado y mucha suerte y ánimo a los demás participantes del reto

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
